El loco y la Dama del Crepúsculo
by Anarchy-Man
Summary: Sólo Kvothe ha salido de los brazos de Felurian vivo y cuerdo. Pero ¿Qué pasó con los demás que estuvieron antes que él? Sigamos la historia de un hombre que solo salió vivo. Esta historia la subí un poco más corta y con el título "Por Felurian" en el Amino Roca de Guía. Disfruten mi intento de terror psicológico. King, Rothfuss, Presley, sacúdanse en sus criptas (?).


La miró, era una mujer hermosa...aunque nunca igual que ella. Aun así, no pudo evitar acercarse sonriéndole y menos pudo evitar invitarle una copa.

Ambos coqueteaban con descaro y él pensó en otra, pensó en aquella dama cuyo solo recuerdo le obligaba a acercarse a mujeres hermosas, mujeres que por más hermosas que fueran, no le llegaban ni a los tobillos, mujeres simples que junto a ella eran nada. Pasaban los minutos, minutos que para él se hacían cada vez más largos y para ella más cortos, aun así, cualquiera hubiera jurado que ambos sentían que el tiempo volaba.

Sin acordar nada en voz alta, salieron juntos del bar y fueron a la casa del hombre. En la oscuridad se entregaron a un arrebato de pasión sin sentido ¿qué pasión puede sentir un hombre que ya no tiene alma? A pesar de ello, la mujer lo amaba en la oscuridad mientras el fingía una pasión que hace tiempo ya era incapaz de sentir.

Ya despojados de sus ropas, iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna que se colaba indiscreta por la ventana, ella se acercó a él, sonriéndole con dulzura. Lo besó, pero él la apartó de un empujón con desprecio, con asco...pero sobre todo con un odio absoluto.

– ¡¿Crees por asomo que eres igual a ella?!– bramó. Ella lo miró confundida, le preguntó qué pasaba y el gritó. Ese grito fue un sonido desesperado y casi inhumano.

Entre lo último que ella vio puede contarse verlo a él haciendo trizas un espejo. Intentó huir, horrorizada por los gritos, el estrépito de cristal roto y la mirada inhumana y sin vida del hombre, pero él la tomó del brazo sin dejarle escapar.

– ¡Maldita! ¡No te irás hasta que entiendas que no puedes ser como ella!– gritó el blandiendo un trozo del espejo roto. Ella suplicó, diciendo que entendía, que por supuesto que entendía, se disculpó, pero eso enfureció más al hombre. – ¡Mírate!– ordenó él a voz en cuello, sosteniendo el trozo de espejo, manchado de su sangre. Ella lloraba y decía que sí se veía, que quería que él la soltara. – ¿Ves que no eres como ella? ¿Que no tienes sus ojos, que las mariposas no te rodean?– la voz del hombre se quebró mientras decía lo último casi en un sollozo. Ella forcejeaba, quería irse y eso lo enfureció aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

Fue entonces que él la apuñaló. El trozo de espejo castigaba el suave cuerpo de la mujer. El pecho, el estómago, el cuello...su rostro no recibió castigo, pero a la quinta caída del trozo de espejo, ella cerró los ojos y nunca los volvió a abrir.

La noche se quedó silenciosa por horas sin los gritos de la mujer...silenciosa hasta que las risas estridentes y grotescas del hombre resonaban mientras castigaba su propio cuerpo con el trozo de espejo, una y otra vez gritando un solo nombre. ¡Felurian! ¡Felurian!

El amanecer llegó, pero el hombre tenía ojos cerrados y no lo vio.

Al día siguiente, un soldado llegó a la casa, advertido por vecinos que habían oído los gritos. Nada pudo prepararlo para lo que había allí. Recostada sobre almohadas estaba una mujer muerta, desnuda, con el cuerpo surcado por cicatrices. En la rigidez de la muerte su cuerpo había sido obligado a quedar en una pose que en otra circunstancia hubiera sido sensual. Su rostro había sido salvado del castigo de las cicatrices y pintado con esmero, simulando mariposas en sus párpados y frente a ella, un hombre se había colgado de una viga. El hombre muerto había escrito algo en su pecho antes de morir, quizá rasgando con el trozo de espejo en su mano, donde la sangre seca empezaba a atraer moscas, dispuestas a profanar ambos cuerpos, deseosas de profanar aquello que el asesino llevaba escrito en el pecho.

Sólo era una palabra. Era un nombre...Felurian.


End file.
